Dancing Queen
by River2027
Summary: The prom is here at John’s new school and he’s decided to take Riley. But when Cameron shows up as well, John has to come to terms with his feelings for his Terminator protector. John/Cameron


**Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles**

title: Dancing Queen

author: River2027

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Terminator.

setting: after "goodbye to all that"

genre: romance/drama

rating: T

warning: follow up to "Wherefore Art Thou, John Connor" NOT THE SEQUEL. Just related because Cameron is enrolled in John's school under the alias Cameron Phillips.

summary: The prom is here at John's new school and he's decided to take Riley. But when Cameron shows up as well, John has to come to terms with his feelings for his Terminator protector. John/Cameron

**Dancing Queen**

As John stared out across the dance floor, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd made a mistake coming here tonight. Of course Riley had been the perfect choice for his Prom date. She was attractive, and she liked spending time with him. Oh yeah, and she was _human. _

But he couldn't get Cameron's face out of his mind. He had seen her out of the corner of his eye when he'd finally worked up the nerve to ask Riley to Prom. She'd overheard him of course, thanks to hypersensitive hearing. He'd seen the look on her face, the look that resembled human disappointment.

Her programming wouldn't have told her to do that, right? She had to have felt that on her own. _Blast it! _He berated himself. This was supposed to be a fun night. Prom! He was here with Riley so why couldn't he get Cameron out of his head? It shouldn't be that difficult. She's just a machine, after all.

_Is she? _He shook off the unwanted thought, unable to continue his internal argument. Riley was hanging onto his shoulder, eyes glistening as she took in the dance floor, the music, the flashing lights.

She looked at him, grinning. "Come on, Squinty, let's go!"

He plastered on a convincing smile and offered her his hand. As they started the slow dance, a figure by the punch table caught his eye.

_Cameron! _John cursed his luck. Why was she here? She hadn't come with anyone; she had no friends. She couldn't possibly have gotten dressed up and fancy just to be on call in case he needed a bodyguard, could she? It would have been just as effective to be patrolling outside instead of standing there alone, risking embarrassment. Not that Terminators got embarrassed.

He tried to push her to the back of his mind, tried to enjoy the dance with Riley, but he found he couldn't. Oh, he had Riley convinced, but it wasn't her on his mind.

It was Cameron.

When the song ended, Riley finally seemed to notice something was off with John, and they opted to sit out the next dance. John stood silently next to her, casting a sideways glance towards the punch table, where Cameron seemed to be analyzing the fake-glass cups.

"What's wrong?" Riley asked.

John shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I guess I'm just not really in the dancing mood."

Riley looked slightly concerned until football team captain Jason Reynolds sidled up next to them. He was wearing a sleek tuxedo and his charming smile.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Riley.

Riley blushed and looked at John. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Riley wanted to dance with him. Probably just figured if John wasn't in the mood, she might as well dance with _somebody_.

"Go on," he said, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine." Riley didn't need any convincing. She smiled and let Jason take her by the hand. As the other boy led her onto the dance floor, John felt a little left out. Not that he was surprised. Jason was the kind of guy who was rarely refused. Watching Riley, she actually seemed taken with him, and John felt a twinge of jealousy.

He didn't hear Cameron come up beside him until she offered him a glass of punch, which was pretty thoughtful of her, since she didn't even need to drink it herself.

He took it gratefully. She took one sip, then merely watched him. "Are you angry?"

John shook his head. "I don't know really. I like Riley. I like spending time with her, but I don't think I really _like_ her, not in that way. You know what I mean? If she's happy with Jason, so be it."

"That's a very mature attitude," Cameron remarked.

John cracked a smile. "Yeah, well, the future leader of mankind has to be, doesn't he?" He looked back at Riley and Jason.

"You're upset because he stole your date." Cameron stated.

John shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," he said. He looked over at her, taking in her appearance for the first time. She was wearing a long purple dress that he hoped she hadn't stolen. Her hair was wavy and pulled partway up and he briefly wondered if his mother had helped her do it. All in all, she looked…beautiful. He felt his heart rate speed up and he looked down, catching sight of black combat boots barely hidden beneath her dress. He chuckled.

Cameron followed his gaze and deduced his question. "High heels are not ideal to run in if we are attacked," she said. "The truck is parked just outside the exit near the punch table. I brought the nine-millimeter."

John cracked a smile. "Nice to know you thought of everything." He pursed his lips, thinking, before turning to her and offering her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Cameron actually smiled slightly and placed her hand in his.

As they started swaying to the music, John found himself surprised at how graceful she actually was. It wasn't mechanical or choppy in any way. It was very elegant…very _human_.

He was enjoying it even more than his dance with Riley. With a little surprise, he noticed that Cameron seemed to be having fun as well. She had a small smile on her face, and he wasn't sure if it was merely something triggered as the appropriate response, or if she actually chose to do it on her own accord.

The dance ended all too soon and John reluctantly pulled back a little, though he still held her hand in his. He didn't miss the look that crossed her face. What was it? Longing? Hope? He spotted Riley chatting with some of her girlfriends.

Did Cameron expect him to go dance with Riley again?

He looked back at her, still at a loss to interpret his own emotions. These past few weeks had sparked something. He had begun to grow closer to her once more, seek her guidance. She herself had displayed some human traits. She'd done excellent in the school drama, so convincing, so real. And of course there was that strange attachment to her favorite leather jacket...

He was about to ask her to accompany him once more when the principal cut the music and picked up the microphone.

"I am here to announce this year's Prom Royalty," he stated, gathering the results from the judges that had been rating each of the students. He took a deep breath, pausing dramatically before announcing, "Your Prom King and Queen are…Jason Reynolds and Riley Dawson!"

John watched, feeling almost impartial as Jason and Riley went up on the stage together. He watched as they were given their crowns, watched Jason give Riley a kiss on the cheek, saw her blush and laugh.

He was still holding Cameron's hand.

And he didn't feel jealous at all.

_Finis_

_author's note: For those of you who have read "Wherefore Art Thou", don't worry. This is not the sequel; it'll be much longer, I promise. I just thought I'd post this while I'm still writing the sequel. Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you think!_


End file.
